Ain't Love Grande?
by Inu-yasha-luver-gurl
Summary: Kagome is in heat, and Inuyasha wants her. He realizes he loves her, but some other people out there want her too, and will go to even desperate measures as to kidnap her. Can Inuyasha save her in time? InuKag & MirSan PLZ R&R! Ratings may change


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, my hero!

Pairings: You'll see, and it's kind of obvious

Note: It'll probably suck but I don't care. I'll try to make this long like my other fics.

Chapter 1

Koga looked around and sniffed the air. The sweet scent of Kagome was everywhere and for a second; he just basked in the glory of even being able to smell her. But then he burst into his fastest run to get to her.

Kagome was in heat. Koga had known right when he had smelled her, and that meant it was time for them to mate. He ran even faster, needing to see her.

As he came to the edge of the forest he heard some of Kagome's friends that always traveled with her.

He stayed back for a second watching them. It was just the girl with the giant boomerang named Sango he thought, and the monk. Was it Miroku? Anyways they seemed to be getting closer and closer. He could tell that Sango was in heat too.

"Sango…"

"Yes Miroku?" she asked him seductively getting closer to him.

"I… I… I…" he said closing the gap between them and kissing her deeply.

Koga then left immediately not wanting to see what happened. He followed the scent of Kagome for not long until he came to where she was. It was night time so Inu-yasha, Kagome and Shippo sat around the fire eating. Koga could tell that Inu-yasha knew Kagome was in heat too by the way he stared at her. "Grrr… That mutt! Thinking Kagome will go to _him_! Ya right!" he mumbled quietly to himself.

"Miroku and Sango have been gone a long time." Kagome said between bites of Ramen.

"Ya. Maybe we should go look for them. Something could've happened to them!" said Shippo.

"Your right. Inu-yasha, we should g –umm… Inu-yasha _why_ are you staring at me like that?" questioned Kagome blushing.

Inu-yasha shook his head. "Oh! Uh… umm…" said Inu-yasha, blushing a deep red. "Let's go look for Miroku and Sango." He said standing up and running away towards where the others were.

Shippo ran after him. "WAIT INU-YASHA!"

Kagome stood up. "Why are you guys running? Wait for me. I have cramps!" she said angrily, walking after them.

Koga looked around. Shippo and Inu-yasha were out of sight. He bolted from the trees and scooped up Kagome in his arms.

"Oh my –oh its you Koga." She said blushing. "Umm… could you please put me down?"

"No Kagome." He said huskily. "You're… You're in heat." He stated the obvious.

Kagome blushed even deeper. "_Please put me down." _She said firmly. He did as she ordered but held onto her wrist pulling her to him.

"I love you. We must be mated at once." He said. He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry Koga… But… But I just don't love you." She said and she ran away from him to the others.

Unknown to them, Inu-yasha had heard them talking and had watched the last part of the conversation in surprise that soon turned to pure joy.

_--------------------------------_

"Goodnight Kagome." Said Shippo snuggling down into the sleeping bag with her.

It was much later, and everyone was going to bed. Kagome had brought a tent this time that she, Sango and Shippo could share. After Shippo had fallen asleep, Kagome turned on her flash light and pointed it at Sango. "Are you awake?" she asked.

"Yes. I need to talk." Said Sango sitting up and facing Kagome.

"Good. I need to talk too." She said. She then explained what had happened between her and Koga. "I… Kind of feel bad for doing it. But I couldn't go with him because I don't love him!"

"Well, it may have hurt him but you did the right thing. You need to follow your heart." Said Sango nodding. "Don't worry. Koga will be fine." _She_ then explained what had happened between her and Miroku. "Do you… Do you think he actually loves me? Or will he just continue flirting with other girls?"

"Of course he loves you! Miroku has loved you for the longest time and I know it!" Kagome said reassuring her friend.

"I hope so. Because… I love him." Sango said quietly. She blushed a deep red and looked down at her hands, a small smile placed on her lips.

Kagome grinned. "Obviously. Are you going to bear his child?" she asked giggling.

Sango blushed even deeper. "Not yet of course. Maybe if we got married… Anyways I want to go to bed now. Good night." She said and buried herself in the sleeping bag Kagome had brought for her.

"Good night." Said Kagome lying down next to Shippo. She closer her eyes and fell asleep.

Again, Inu-yasha had heard the whole conversation. He knew if Kagome caught him listening to all her conversations, he would be sat into oblivion. But, the only thing on his mind was hope for something.

_--------------------------------_

"Good morning." Said Kagome the next morning yawning. She was the last one up, and everyone was waiting for her to make breakfast. (They all wanted to try out this 'cereal' Kagome had shown them).

"Good morning." Sango, Shippo and Miroku said.

Kagome yawned again. She could feel someone staring at her so she turned around. She couldn't see anyone.

"Up here."

She looked up into the tree and saw Inu-yasha smiling down on her. She grinned at him. "Good morning." She said brightly since Inu-yasha didn't smile that often. _He's so handsome!_

Inu-yasha jumped down from the tree and took her hand which shocked Kagome (and the others). "Come on. I want to learn about this See-ree-all." He said pronouncing it like separate words.

"Sure." Kagome said happily, getting over her shock at Inu-yasha's intimacy. She then showed everyone how to eat and make cereal (simple). They all enjoyed it.

"Well we better get going." Said Miroku.

"Yes, if we really want to get to Kaede's village before dark." Said Sango, slowly inching towards Miroku. He grinned at her in return.

"Should we go Inu-yasha? Inu-yasha? Are you even listening?" Kagome said waving in Inu-yasha's face.

Inu-yasha had his eyes closed and a dreamy look on his face and he seemed to be… Sniffing?

Miroku laughed. He knew exactly what Inu-yasha was doing. Smelling Kagome.

"INU-YASHA!" Shippo yelled jumping and clinging to Inu-yasha's face.

"Huh? GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" yelled Inu-yasha yanking Shippo off his face and throwing him on the ground.

Shippo put on his baby face. "KAGOME! Sit him! Wahhhhhhhhh!"

Kagome looked at Inu-yasha sternly. "Inu-yasha… I won't do the 'S' word BUT this is a warning. Shippo that was sort of your fault for clinging to his face."

Shippo pouted even more.

"Let's just get going." Said Miroku and Sango in unison. The smiled at each other, while starting to walk ahead of Inu-yasha, Shippo and Kagome. Shippo ran after them since he was mad at both Inu-yasha and Kagome.

"Ok then." Said Kagome. She started walking too. She stopped abruptly. She spun around and stared at Inu-yasha blushing. "Inu-yasha… Were you smelling me?" she asked.

Inu-yasha blushed as red as his shirt. "Uh… Um… I guess…" he said and jumped in to the trees to get away.

Kagome watched him jump from tree to tree and couldn't help but smile. Maybe… Maybe he did like her.

End of chapter 1

Authors note: Ok, I know it wasn't that good but I'm not exactly a good writer. Anyhoo, please keep reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks.

P.S: Check out all my other stories! I have a few more Inu-yasha ones, and a Harry Potter one:P


End file.
